The Little Brother
by Kousagi Angel
Summary: It started out with just a little favor to help out Takahiro's little brother, but soon it turned into an obsession. AU Romantica.
1. Prologue

The Little Brother

Summary: It started out with just a little favor to help out Takahiro's little brother, but soon it turned into an obsession. AU Romantica.

Okay, I'm writing this fairly quickly so forgive me for the immense shortness and any errors you might find. This week was the worst week ever; I am prohibited from using my computer and am secretly using it now at one in the freakin' morning while listening to Bleach in the background. I won't be able to use my computer until the 23rd or 24th I believe and the only thing I've been able to do is read fics on my phone, but I just couldn't stop thinking about this story.

Now to talk about the story. This is an AU. Akihiko doesn't love Takahiro; they're just good friends and Misaki is probably going to be a bit OOC. Anyways, enjoy!

Prologue: Favor

Akihiko sighed, stretching his arms over his head as he leaned back in his chair. He was having some major writer's block on as to what to do for his new book; Aikawa was sure to kill him for going past the deadline with nothing written yet. As the phone started ringing, he was pulled out of his reverie. Wondering who could be calling at such a time, Akihiko got up from his chair and walked downstairs to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He grumbled into the phone receiver.

"Usagi-san?" A voice asked from the other end. "It's Takahiro."

"Ah, Takahiro, what can I do for you?" Akihiko asked.

"I need a favor." Takahiro replied hesitantly. "You see, well, I'm in Osaka right now and my brothers in a bit of trouble. He needs to be picked up from some party…" He trailed off sounding unsure.

"And you want me to pick him up." Akihiko finished for him.

"Can you do it, Usagi-san?" Takahiro asked. "I mean, if you're busy I could find someone else to get him."

"No, no, I'll pick him up for you." Akihiko said.

"Really, Usagi-san?" Takahiro asked hopefully.

"Of course, I'll get him." Akihiko reassured.

"Oh, thank you, Usagi-san!" After giving directions and describing what his brother looked like to Akihiko, the two said their goodbyes and hung up.

Akihiko sighed, raking a hand through his silver locks. Great, this was just what he needed. Now he had to pick up some brat from some stupid party. He could've said no and declined, but he knew his friend was in a dilemma and needed his help. So, grabbing his keys and pulling on his coat, he headed out the door.

…

Finally arriving at his destination, Akihiko groaned. Figures, it was some stupid college party. Trash was littered all over the yard, some teens were leaning up against the house and lying against the steps that led up to the door and loud obnoxious music could be heard from the house. Akihiko prayed to God that the freakin' idiot was already outside because he _really _didn't want to have to go in 'cause if he had to, he'd make sure that brat paid, dearly.

Stepping out from his car, Akihiko looked around. None of the teens matched Takahiro's description of Misaki. Scowling, Akihiko began walking towards the door, but as he neared the brat which was sprawled across the porch steps lazily, he heard a scream. It had come from the inside of the house. Rushing up the steps, he went into the house which was crowded with brats all pressed together dancing, drinking, and talking to each other. As he pushed past them, he vaguely wondered how they could possibly even hear what they were saying to each other with such loud music booming in their ears.

The scream came again and this time he heard it from upstairs. Hurrying up, he went through the rest of the crowd and went upstairs. The first door he opened was to a bathroom; a couple was making out completely oblivious to his presence. He slammed the door shut and checked the other rooms. He came upon the room from which the scream had come from and had found a boy pinning another boy to a bed.

"Stop it!" The brunette whimpered as the dark haired boy attacked his neck. Misaki in his drunken haze couldn't muster up any power to fight back and instead squirmed around, hoping to throw the boy off. He knew he shouldn't have come to this damn party. He knew he shouldn't have accepted those weird tasting drinks from his friend. Now look where it had ended him. About to be raped by some guy he didn't even know while all the other people below were completely oblivious to it.

He clenched his eyes shut as tears began gathering. He hated this.

Suddenly the presence above him was ripped away and he heard a thump of something hitting the ground. Two arms came around him and scooped him up. "Are you Takahashi Misaki?" The person asked as he carried him out of the room. Unable to speak, he just nodded. "I'm a friend of Takahiro's and I came to get you. Looks like I made it just in time." Upon hearing his brother's name, Misaki melted into the man's embrace, too tired to care what it looked like.

Akihiko tightened his grip on the boy and tried to calm the anger that flared within him. When he had seen the boy on the bed like that, he had felt something akin to pure hatred for the dark haired boy whom was forcing himself on the brunette. It had taken all his strength not to kill that poor son of a bitch.

His heart jumped when Misaki nuzzled his head against his chest, showing that he trusted him even though he could be lying about being Takahiro's friend. For all he knew, Akihiko could be planning on doing the exact same thing to him. God, what was wrong with him?! This boy he just barely met enticing these strange feelings within him.

Sighing, Akihiko carried the boy out of the house and to his car. Opening the passenger door he placed the now sleeping boy in the seat before closing the door and heading to the other side of the car to get in the driver's side. He couldn't exactly take Misaki back to Takahiro's apartment because he didn't have the key and he doubted Misaki would be coherent enough to open the door himself. Sighing, he took Misaki back to his own apartment.

This was going to be a long night.

--

Told you it was short. Don't worry; I promise the next chapter will be much longer and will be worth the possibly two week wait ^_^ so please, review!


	2. Chapter 1

The Little Brother

Disclaimer: Dun-dun-dun! Wow, big freakin' surprise, I _don't_ own Junjou Romantica! Isn't that amazing?

Err… yea, remember when I said that Misaki would be a bit OOC, I actually meant _really _OOC. My excuse is that he's drunk and has hardly any idea about what he's doing, so yea… You know, I don't know what I was thinking when I made the summary at the time it sounded cool, but then again it was one in the morning and I was sleep deprived, hm, well maybe it'll make sense in later chapters maybe not, who knows?

WARNING: Yaoi! There's a reason this story is rated M! Mainly for this chapter and future ones. You've been warned!

Chapter One

Misaki looked nothing like his brother. In fact he looked to be the exact opposite of his brother who had black hair and black eyes who pretty much fit in with the rest of the Japanese population. No, Misaki was more exotic in a sense and Akihiko found it hard to believe that the two were related. Misaki had messy brunette hair that stuck out in all directions, his deep emerald green eyes were big and doe-like, his facial features were feminine, and he was fairly small for his age of 18.

Akihiko hoisted the boy up into his arms, causing him to stir from his sleep. Misaki groaned slightly, lifting his head up off of Akihiko's shoulder to peer up at the man. "Shhh… go back to sleep." Akihiko said softly.

"You know, you never told me your name…" Misaki slurred drowsily.

Akihiko blinked, looking down at the boy. "Usami Akihiko." Misaki furrowed his brows together in confusion. He'd never heard his brother talking about someone named 'Usami Akihiko'. Sensing the boy's confusion Akihiko added, "But, Takahiro refers to me as Usagi-san."

Misaki stared up at the man for a while before bursting out in a fit of giggles. Leave it to his brother to come up with a cutesy nickname like 'Usagi-san' for a man who clearly did not resemble a rabbit in any way, shape, or form. Imagining floppy bunny ears protruding from the man's head made Misaki laugh even harder. Although the image was cute, it definitely didn't fit Akihiko at all. "Okay, Usagi-san it is." Misaki said once his giggles had subsided.

Even though the prospect of having such a ridiculous nickname was funny, it wasn't _that _funny, but Akihiko found that he rather liked Misaki's laugh so he let it pass.

"Can you walk on your own?" Akihiko asked once they reached his floor.

"I'll try." Misaki replied. Akihiko carefully placed Misaki down onto his feet. He got to 'WHOOP' before falling flat on his ass. Misaki laughed at his own clumsiness and Akihiko went to go pick him up again. Misaki climbed onto Akihiko's back and cheered, urging Akihiko to walk faster. Akihiko had to tell him to shut up, reminding the boy that most _normal_ people were _asleep_ at this hour. The boy pouted, resting his head on top of Akihiko's. Upon entering the penthouse, Misaki's green eyes widened in awe. "Waa~ it's huge!" He exclaimed.

Akihiko smiled at Misaki's childlike wonder and began carrying the boy upstairs to his bedroom. Had he known he'd be having overnight company, he would've set up the guest bedroom. He snorted. Fat chance of him actually setting up the room, but maybe if he had known it'd be a cute, sexy, and not to mention drunk brunette he might've considered doing it or bribing his editor to do it; perhaps promising to _actually_ meet his deadline or giving her a new juicy idea for a BL novel.

Misaki's eyes widened even more than thought possible when they entered Akihiko's toy-filled bedroom. Akihiko set him on the bed and Misaki continued to look around the bedroom at all the toys before turning to eye Akihiko suspiciously. "Did you rob a Toys R' Us or something?"

Akihiko chuckled. "No, I didn't rob a Toys R' Us. These are all mine."

"Dude, you have some serious problems." Misaki shook his head.

"Well, anyway, if you need anything, I'll be downstairs." Akihiko informed as he began to leave.

"Wait!"

Akihiko stopped and turned to face the teen.

"Isn't this your bedroom? Where will you sleep?" Misaki asked.

"I'm just gonna sleep on the couch." Akihiko replied.

"B-but, I don't want to kick you out of your own room, besides you could get a cold sleeping on the couch." Misaki said worriedly.

"Don't worry; I'll be fine." Akihiko reassured. "Goodnight, Misaki." He turned to leave once again.

"Ah! Wait! Uwaa! *THUMP* Ow…" Misaki groaned and Akihiko quickly went back in the room to help Misaki get up off of the floor. "Usagi-san…" Misaki whispered. He stared up at Akihiko with half-lidded eyes with unknown emotions swirling beneath their emerald depths. Akihiko's own amethyst eyes widened as Misaki leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips. The feelings Akihiko had at the party flared up again; raging within him as Misaki slightly deepened the kiss.

Akihiko pushed Misaki away and held the boy at arm's length. Hurt flashed across the teen's face and Akihiko felt his heart clench. "Misaki, no, you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing."

Misaki pouted cutely. "I'm not drunk," he said stubbornly. "Well… maybe just a little, but I'm sober enough to know what I'm doing."

"I'm sorry, Misaki." Akihiko said.

"Am I not pretty enough?" Misaki asked, tears filling his green eyes as he stared down at his hands.

"What nonsense are you spewing? Of course you're pretty." Akihiko said. He leaned down to Misaki's ear, adding, "And pretty damn sexy, too." Misaki gasped, his blush darkening. "If you weren't my best friend's little brother and drunk off you're ass, I'd be fucking you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow." A sharp intake of breath was heard from the boy and Akihiko smirked. Getting up, he took one last look at the flustered boy before leaving the room.

A while later, while he was working on his manuscript downstairs on his laptop, Akihiko stopped as he heard something from upstairs. Thinking the worst, he put his laptop down and hastily made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. What he saw next caused his breath to get caught in his throat. Misaki sitting in his bed, legs spread wide, stroking himself, and breathing raggedly; a deep blush covering his cheeks. It was practically an open invitation to take the boy right there and then.

Having caught sight of Akihiko, Misaki began sputtering and tried covering himself up as his whole body seemed to turn red. Akihiko's eyes darkened, drinking in the sight of the boy's exposed and flushed skin. This boy was trying his self-control and this was the last straw. Closing the door, Akihiko walked up to Misaki whom had pulled the covers up to his chest in an attempt to cover his body. Akihiko destroyed that attempt by taking the covers away from the boy and throwing them onto the floor. He couldn't wait to pound into that tight quivering asshole until Misaki was screaming his name.

Akihiko growled crawling over the now-frightened boy. "You've made a grave mistake. There's no going back now." His cold voice sent delicious shivers down Misaki's spine and the boy gulped. Akihiko pressed his lips against Misaki's, kissing him roughly and forcing his tongue into the boy's sweet mouth. He swallowed Misaki's moans as he continued plundering the brunette's mouth; tasting every crevice and playing with Misaki's tongue quickly earning dominance over it.

He pulled away; looking down at Misaki's swollen lips he smiled, leaning down to nip at his neck whilst his hands roamed the rest of Misaki's delectable body. Misaki arched his back as Akihiko moved down his chest and bit down on one of his hardened nipples and then began playing with the other. Finally Misaki's torture was ended and Akihiko propped himself up on his arms to look down at the boy whom was now covered with hickeys which told of who he belonged to.

Just as Misaki thought it was safe to relax, he tensed as two slick fingers thrust themselves inside of him. His legs trembled as the fingers began pumping in and out of him, and he had it in the right mind to close his legs to stop them, but Akihiko prevented him from doing so. "U-Usagi-san…" Misaki whimpered as said man stretched the two fingers apart. The boy didn't know if he could handle it anymore; the pain, the pleasure, the shame, it was all driving him mad.

Akihiko withdrew his fingers and spread Misaki's legs wide open. Misaki shuddered at the possessive look in Akihiko's eyes as the man positioned himself to enter him. He clenched his eyes shut; if he had thought Akihiko's fingers hurt than there was no telling how that… that… _thing! _Would feel inside of him. Feeling something on his cheek, he hesitantly opened his eyes to see Akihiko smiling softly down at him, caressing his cheek. It was then that Akihiko started slowly pushing inside of him.

God, it felt as if he were being torn apart! And the man wasn't even halfway inside of him yet. Misaki once again clenched his eyes shut to prevent the tears that had gathered from falling. He clutched at the sheets beneath him in vain; nothing could get his mind off of the burning pain. Finally, Akihiko was buried all the way to the hilt and he waited patiently for Misaki to adjust to the new intrusion.

Misaki took in a deep shaky breath before grinding into Akihiko, telling the man it was okay to move. Akihiko pulled out until only the head was in, before thrusting back in. He continued on like that for a while; slowly at first and then faster. The pain Misaki had felt was now only a dull ache and now all he could feel was pleasure, and urged Akihiko to move faster and harder.

The brunette nearly lost it when Akihiko grabbed his cock and started stroking it. He mewled; the feeling within him causing his mind to become hazy. Heat coiled in the pit of his stomach and he knew he was close. As if sensing so, Akihiko began pumping Misaki's cock faster and thrusting into the tight warmth like there was no tomorrow.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki screamed as his orgasm hit him hard. After a few more thrusts, Akihiko came as well spilling himself deep within his lover. Pulling himself out, Akihiko reached over to the nightstand for some tissues to clean him and Misaki off. After the two were cleaned off, they crawled under the covers and Akihiko pulled Misaki to his chest. Soon Misaki fell asleep, exhausted.

Akihiko smirked, drawing nonsense patterns on Misaki's stomach. Drunk or not, Misaki was his now and no one would ever take him away. Pressing a kiss to Misaki's temple, Akihiko allowed himself to fall asleep.

--

Okay, Akihiko is officially OOC, too sorta! I definitely hope that was worth it, anyways, please review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

The Little Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. I'm just using the characters to live out my perverted fantasies *grins*.

Hi-hi~! Damn, I really am a terrible updater TT-TT I always get to three chapters and then my brain dies… ^^; Anyhow, everyone's OOC now! Hurray! I tried keeping them in character, but failed miserably. Well, enjoy!

Chapter Two

There were two things that Misaki realized when he woke up the next morning. The first was that everything hurt and he had a pounding headache. The second was that he was in someone else's bed. The former was expected after having gone to that party with all the alcohol, blaring lights, and the so-loud-you-can't-understand-what-they're-singing music. The latter definitely _wasn't_ expected.

Groaning, he sat up. He inspected the room he was in. As he did this, flashes from the night before came to his mind. He felt his cheeks heating up and shook his head, only stopping when the headache got worse. God, what the hell had been wrong with him?! To do something so… so… _embarrassing! _And with someone he just met no less. "GAH!" He exclaimed in frustration, pulling the covers over his head and kicking his legs about like a child throwing a tantrum, but stopped when he found that it hurt like hell to do so.

Stubbornly, he laid back down and curled himself up, deciding he didn't want to get up on the chance he might run into Akihiko. Fate seemed not to be on his side that day because the door swung open and the lights switched on. "Misaki!" The worried voice of his brother rang in his ears.

"Be quiet…" Was Misaki's muffled reply. "And turn off the damn light!"

Takahiro's face became stern and he tried snatching the covers away from Misaki, but Misaki pulled them back with just as much force. Takahiro "hmphed" placing his hands on his hips. "Misaki, how could you do something so irresponsible like that? Getting drunk at a party like that, you should be ashamed of yourself. I knew I shouldn't have left you alone."

Misaki sat up (luckily, Akihiko seemed to have redressed him in an over-sized t-shirt and too-big boxers sometime during the night so he wasn't naked) and glared at his brother. "I'm not a little kid, Nii-chan, I can handle myself." He snapped.

"Yes, because you do such a good job at showing it." Takahiro said sarcastically. "You have a hangover and you're only 18 years old! I wouldn't be surprised if you were doing drugs!"

"I'm not doing drugs!"

"What am I going to do with you?" Takahiro sighed. "Now I don't think I'll be able to leave you here in Tokyo while Minami and I go to live in Osaka. You're going to have to come with us-"

"What?! I don't want to live in Osaka!"

"Well, what choice do you leave me?! I can't leave you here because you obviously can't take care of yourself, you proved that last night." Takahiro replied angrily.

Misaki glared at his brother for all he was worth, if looks could kill…

"He could stay with me." A voice cut in. Both brothers turned to see Akihiko leaning up against the doorway, a cigarette dangling from his lips. Misaki fought back the blush that tried to make its way up to his face as he realized how sexy the man looked standing there. He then glared at the man once Akihiko's words registered in his brain. There was no way he could live here with Akihiko, it'd be too awkward.

"No, no Usagi-san, I couldn't have you doing that." Takahiro said, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't mind having him here, besides I do need help around the apartment and someone who can cook. Aikawa has been saying that I need a home-cooked meal instead of take-out every night, says it'll be good for my health." Akihiko explained.

Misaki's jaw dropped once he saw that his brother was actually considering it. "Nii-chan I-"

"Hm, I guess that could be arranged." Takahiro said, cutting his brother off. "It'd do Misaki some good. Right, Misaki?" He turned to smile at Misaki who still had yet to close his mouth. Misaki was speechless. His brother had just literally sold him off to be a maid for some guy! "Anyway, we'll talk about that later, for now Misaki and I need to get home."

"Misaki's clothes are in the laundry room and I doubt he'd want to leave like that." Akihiko informed, smirking.

Misaki blushed to the roots of his hair and tried with all his might not to yell at the stupid man. Takahiro took in his brother's attire and nodded. "Okay, well you don't mind staying here a while longer do you, Misaki?" He asked. The brunette was too busy glaring daggers at Akihiko to reply. "I'll be back later and then we can talk about Misaki living here."

Akihiko and Takahiro left the room and soon Misaki could hear Takahiro saying goodbye and the door closing. The boy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest muttering incoherently to himself. Akihiko came back in with a smug look on his face.

"You bastard! Why'd you have to do that?!" Misaki yelled.

"Aw, and here I thought you'd be happy to be living with me." Akihiko replied.

Misaki snorted. "Who'd be happy to live with _you_?!"

"Oh, I think you would…" Misaki tensed as the man was suddenly very close. Akihiko leaned over the boy, his lips ghosting over Misaki's. "I think you would enjoy it very much here." He whispered seductively. Misaki shuddered, damning the way the man made him feel. Akihiko pressed their lips together, kissing Misaki softly. Misaki whimpered as Akihiko deepened the kiss, trying in vain to push the man away finding himself unable to do so.

Akihiko pushed Misaki back down onto the bed and pulled away. Misaki breathed raggedly, staring up at the man with dazed eyes. He shivered as Akihiko's cold hand slipped under the shirt and made its way up his stomach. As he became lost in Akihiko's touches, he never noticed Akihiko's other hand sneaking up and grabbing his wrists. By the time he realized what was happening, Akihiko had his arms pinned above his head.

"GAH! LET GO!" Misaki snapped, struggling in vain to remove his wrists from Akihiko's iron-like grip. Akihiko just smirked, snaking his other hand downwards and grabbing Misaki's erection through the thin fabric of the boxers. Misaki gasped, his eyes widening. He moaned involuntarily as Akihiko stroked him.

A smug smile spread over Akihiko's face as the boy became putty in his hands and stopped struggling. After pulling down Misaki's boxers, he once again grabbed the boy's erection and started stroking it again. Misaki mewled as he subconsciously bucked into Akihiko's hand. Not to long after, Misaki was screaming in pleasure as he came.

Akihiko lifted up his hand and licked Misaki's cum off of it. With that, he stood up from the bed and started walking to the door. He looked back to Misaki who was still coming down from his high and smiled. "You better get up soon and get ready. Your brother will be back soon." He said.

Misaki slowly sat up and glared at him, though not with as much force as he had before. "But, my clothes are in the laundry."

"I lied." Akihiko said smoothly before he turned to leave.

"B-BASTARD!" Misaki spluttered indignantly causing Akihiko to chuckle. This was going to be fun.

--

You can now berate me for not updating for almost three months. So, if you enjoyed this chapter please review!


	4. Chapter 3

The Little Brother

Disclaimer: TT-TT No matter how much I try, I will never be able to claim the awesomeness of Junjou Romantica as mine.

Thank you to all you wonderful reviewers out there who took the time to write a comment, it really helps motivate me and as well as guilt trip me when I look at how long it's been since I last updated. From now on I'm going to try to make it a habit to reply to all of you and tell you each individually of my gratitude. Arigatou gozaimasu~! *bows*

Chapter Three

Two words summed up Takahashi Misaki's situation right now: _Utterly Humiliating. _Takahiro had no idea what he was condemning his little brother to. It was bad enough Misaki had slept with a _guy_, much less his brother's best _friend_, but said brother had no idea and was forcing Misaki to live with the man. _Awkward _didn't even _begin_ to describe this mess which Takahiro had unintentionally created. Even worse was that Misaki was no longer sure about his sexuality. Ever since he was a little boy, he had been absolutely positive that he would marry a nice girl and start a family, but now… now he wasn't exactly sure.

It had bothered the hell out of Misaki all week. While girls could be cute and pretty, Akihiko was drop dead gorgeous and sexy, no matter how much Misaki tried to deny it. Girls had nice high voices, but Akihiko's deep baritone sent shivers down his spine. Misaki wanted to scream and bang his head on the wall until he could no longer think properly. Girls with their soft features, long hair, and curvy bodies was what Misaki pictured he should like. But with Akihiko's toned muscles and abs, along with his sharp features and flat expanse of marble chest, the girls paled in comparison.

But, he couldn't possibly be gay! None of it made any sense at all! How does a person go from a normal _straight _person to turning gay over night? Misaki had been terrified that night after he had almost been raped by some guy he didn't even know and then look at what he got himself into! He was so angry at himself; he felt like huddling up in the corner with his knees pulled up against his chest and his face buried in his arms, to stay there for the rest of eternity as he rocked back and forth. Of course, Misaki knew he couldn't do this, not unless he wanted to be shipped off to a mental institution and be locked in a padded cell wearing a straightjacket. Even though he knew this, it still didn't make the situation any better. He was still trapped with living with Akihiko until he could stand up on his own financially which could be years from now, and it was still humiliating to see Akihiko everyday and have the author constantly reminding him of what transpired between them. Life was so unfair.

Sighing, Misaki pulled himself up from bed and went to gather the clothes he would wear that day. Luckily, over the few weeks he had been living in Akihiko's upscale penthouse, the author had only teased him relentlessly, occasionally sneaking up on him as he was cleaning or cooking. Of course, there were those rare times that he caught the silver haired man staring at him with those violet eyes of his. He felt as if there were a bunch of butterflies fluttering around in his stomach whenever Akihiko stared at him like that. All the while, Akihiko would just smirk that goddamn smirk of his as if he knew exactly what turmoil he was putting Misaki through.

Misaki shook the thoughts from his head and left his room to go to the bathroom. Turning on the water, he began stripping out of his pajamas. He checked the water before stepping in under the showerhead. He sighed with relief as the steaming hot water ran down his skin. Grabbing the shampoo, he poured some into his hand and started lathering it on his hair. Unfortunately, he got some of it into his eyes and frantically had to feel around for one of the smaller towels hanging on the rack. Finding one, he quickly wet it and started wiping the soap out of his eyes.

Opening his eyes, he nearly jumped out of his skin and screamed when he saw Akihiko standing there, smirking. He futilely tried covered up his body with the shower curtain, glaring at the perverted author. "What the hell are you doing in here?" He yelled.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving with Aikawa and won't be back until 9 tonight." Akihiko explained.

"You could've just left a note, instead of coming in here while I was in the shower!" Misaki snapped.

"Why? It's nothing I haven't seen already." Akihiko replied, leaning in. An angry blush crept over Misaki's body and he pulled the, unfortunately, see-through shower curtain instinctively tighter around himself.

"T-that was a mistake…" Misaki said his voice cracking as he leant back.

"Was it?" Akihiko asked, getting closer. "You seemed awfully eager; sitting on my bed, touching yourself—"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Misaki yelled covering his ears with his hands to drown out Akihiko's voice and clenching his eyes shut. He didn't want to hear about this; about how he'd fallen so low as to get drunk and have sex with his brother's best friend. He just wanted to forget and move on from this part of his life.

Akihiko smiled softly at the boy who had stolen his heart. He knew it would be tough to gain Misaki's affections for Misaki was a stubborn, hard-headed, teenager who had probably just had a huge curve ball at him and didn't want to accept what he had done. Oh well, Akihiko wouldn't give up; Misaki was his whether the boy realized it or not.

Misaki's eyes snapped open as he felt something warm on his forehead. His blush, if possible, reddened even more as he realized that Akihiko was kissing his forehead. Akihiko pulled back and smiled smugly at Misaki's bewildered expression. After ruffling the boy's hair, Akihiko turned to leave. "I'll see you later, Misaki." With that, he shut the door and headed downstairs to join Aikawa.

"What on earth happened to you? You're wet!" Aikawa exclaimed, immediately going to fix his now wet hair. "Geez, when I said you could go say goodbye to Misaki-kun, I didn't mean get in the shower _with_ him."

Although he had gotten wet and now had to deal with Aikawa's babying, it was worth it to see Misaki's face.

Sighing and shaking her head, Aikawa glared at him. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked. "Oh well, let's go, Usami-sensei."

With one last look at the closed bathroom door, Akihiko followed Aikawa out and left the apartment. It was going to be a long day without his Misaki there.

* * *

Um, that's it. Sorry for it's shortness and I'm not entirely sure if I promised something longer and I don't feel like checking either. Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter please review! Ja, minna-san!


	5. Chapter 4

The Little Brother

Disclaimer: Does it look like Junjou Romantica is mine? Didn't think so.

School has officially started over here -_-;; not too happy 'bout that, but what can you do? Anyways, enjoy~!

Chapter Four

Misaki pouted, hugging the large Suzuki-san to his chest as he sat on the couch. Strangely, he did miss Akihiko's annoying presence. Shaking his head, he shrugged the feeling off as being alone in such a huge apartment. There was no way he could miss that pervert there, right? Oh, who was he kidding? Burying his head into Suzuki-san's furry head, he screamed, kicking his feet like a child having a temper tantrum. It wasn't fair, he didn't want to _miss _Akihiko, he wanted to hate the bastard, he wanted to hurt the man for making him feel this way.

He shouldn't have to feel this way, he shouldn't be sitting here waiting for Akihiko like a lovesick school girl. But, he was. Every time he saw Akihiko, a warm feeling spread throughout his chest and he could feel his heart rate accelerate. Whenever Akihiko held him, butterflies filled his stomach and he only found it that much harder to reject Akihiko each time. Even when Akihiko teased him, he could still feel those warm feelings budding within him.

Misaki fell on his side and curled around Suzuki-san, pulling the large teddy bear even tighter to himself. Feeling tears beginning to prick at his eyes, he rubbed futilely at them. He was so confused; he didn't know what to make of these feelings, he had never had them before. What would he do now? Curled up on the couch, Misaki slowly dozed off to sleep, his mind plagued with thoughts of Akihiko.

Lightening lit up the sky outside, a loud roar of thunder following after it, causing Misaki to jolt awake. His eyes widened as he looked out the large floor-to-ceiling windows and saw the storm raging outside. He trembled, clenching his eyes shut and holding his hands over his head as more lightening flashed. He had seen the dark clouds rolling in earlier, but he had hoped they would've passed by then, apparently not though. He hated storms, they always brought up terrible memories.

If only he hadn't urged them to come home so soon through the rain, if only he had patiently waited like a good little boy, perhaps then they'd still be alive...

_"...it isn't your fault, Misaki, there's no way they could've avoided it..."_

_"...both deceased, they died upon impact..."_

Someone started screaming. Hands were grabbing his own and trying to hold him down. It was him, he was the one screaming.

"...saki ...Misaki ...Misaki!"

Misaki's eyes snapped open, connecting with the worried violet orbs above his own. "Usagi-san...?" He whispered. Akihiko smiled softly at him, lifting his hand to caress Misaki's cheek. It was then that Misaki noticed that Akihiko was soaking wet. Though, he didn't have much time to dwell on that before Akihiko pressed their lips together and kissed him gently. Misaki's eyes fluttered shut and he found himself reaching up to clutch at Akihiko's coat.

Akihiko pulled away, leaving Misaki wanting more. "Don't scare me like that, Misaki." He whispered, placing his forehead on Misaki's. "Are you okay?"

Misaki nodded, a blush creeping into his cheeks. "It's just, thunderstorms scare me."

"Ah, is that so?" Akihiko smirked.

Glaring, though not as intense as usual, Misaki pushed Akihiko away and got up. "I'm going to bed, goodnight." He sniffed.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around him, stopping him from getting away. "I'm not making fun of you, Misaki." Akihiko said. "Don't worry, Misaki, I'll never let you sit through them alone again."

The blush on Misaki's cheeks became full blown and the warm feeling in his chest increased tenfold. "W-what? Don't be an idiot." He stuttered.

"But, I mean it, Misaki." Akihiko murmured. He twisted Misaki around in his arms and stared into the teen's eyes. "I want to protect you, Misaki, you're important to me."

Lightening flashed again and Misaki threw his arms around Akihiko, burying his head into the older man's chest. Akihiko rubbed Misaki's back soothingly, before easily picking the teen up into his arms and carrying him upstairs.

...

Misaki awoke the next morning to find himself sleeping in Akihiko's bed with the man holding him. Despite blushing horribly at that, it felt somehow comforting and made him feel safe. Though, he would never _ever _admit it to anyone ever.

He looked up into Akihiko's peaceful looking face, remembering that same face contorted into murder if he was awakened too early. That basically meant, if he was still tired, it was way too early. Misaki didn't want to risk Akihiko's wrath, but at the same time, he knew he had to get up. Unfortunately, being wrapped up in Akihiko's arms made that a bit of a problem.

"Er, Usagi-san?" Misaki whispered, shaking the author's shoulder.

Akihiko grunted and shook Misaki's hand off.

Misaki's eyes narrowed and he pushed harder. A dark aura seemed to engulf the entire room as a single violet eye popped open. Misaki gulped, but decided to stand strong, Akihiko didn't scare him.

"What?" Akihiko growled, his whole being emanating death.

...okay, maybe Akihiko scared him just a tiny bit.

A Cheshire grin spread over Akihiko's lips. Without warning, he crawled over Misaki's body and straddled the teen's hips, before grasping onto Misaki's wrists and pinning them down above Misaki's head.

"Hey! What're you-AH!" He moaned loudly as Akihiko rubbed their groins together.

"Did you miss me yesterday, Misaki?" Akihiko inquired heatedly, leaning down to lick the shell of Misaki's ear.

Misaki shook his head furiously and bit his lip to keep from moaning. Akihiko continued grinding against him and Misaki could feel himself getting hard.

"I think you're lying." Akihiko murmured. He took his time running his free hand down Misaki's chest, unbuttoning the overly large shirt he was wearing as he did so, exposing Misaki's chest. He grinned, moving down to nip and mark the skin presented to him.

"_Usagi-san,_" Misaki whined, trying to move his hips to get more of the delicious friction he craved.

"Uh, uh, uh," Akihiko hummed as if speaking to a child who had been caught sticking their hand into the cookie jar. "No moving."

"But-"

"Beg me." Akihiko stated simply.

"W-what?" Misaki asked, his eyes wide.

"Beg me." Akihiko repeated. "It's just as easy as that."

Misaki bit his lip. Staring up into Akihiko's eyes, he could feel his heart rate accelerate; it was so loud, Akihiko could probably hear it. His whole body seemed to heat up and he quickly averted his eyes, looking down as he opened his mouth, "P-please, Usagi-san... I n-need you..."

* * *

I'm so mean :P *listening to Heartless* "How could you be so heartless?" I was writing this at like three different times; when I started I was like 'I'm gonna make it something sad', then later when I started it again I was like 'I want some smut', and then I started it again a day later and am like 'fuck it'. Yea, that's usually how my stories go, it really depends on the times that I start writing. Around like ten or eleven I'm like going through Aarinfantasy's gallery and searching for doujinshi (which reminds me, I want more doujin for Vocaloid *totally fell in love with Kaito/Len*) so my mind is usually going down that track at that time.


End file.
